


Unfaded love (Kuroken)

by Its_saki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Curses, Death, M/M, Time Travel, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_saki/pseuds/Its_saki
Summary: Two boys and a curse.  Forbidden love, impossible to think.  This causes them to be cursed and therefore experience happiness and sadness for 300 years.  Good memories and tears.  But their love never faded ...
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It's Wednesday evening, he and Kuroo can finally meet again. They lived in different villages, that's why meeting secretly wasn't easy. He slowly got out of his house, the sky was already in a red - purple tone. Hopefully he'll get to the forest before the sun goes down.

Even though it was late, the air was warm. It was midsummer. The forest wasn't far away, but Kenma was still afraid that Kuroo wouldn't come. Last time he almost got caught.

As soon as he arrived, Kenma could see Kuroo sitting on the floor and starting at the small river, which is in the woods.  
„Im here". Kuroo turned around and stood up.  
„Finally! I had to come earlier because my father was suspicious". His brown eyes were shining out of happiness to see his love after two weeks again.

Sweden had a beautiful landscape in 1700, therefore the time in the forest was always amazing. That's why time always flew by.

„Kenma"  
„Hm?"  
„Someone's there"  
Kenma immediately looked at the women who was staring at them. His blue eyes focused on her. She had green eyes that looked like poison. And her hair already started to turn grey. She wasn't big but wasn't small either.

„Who are you? And what are you doing here?", The women looked old but young at the same time.

Kenma didn't know what to say. He started playing with his black hair. Kuroo was afraid that she found out about them.

„Im Kenma and that's Kuroo. We meet twice a month in this forest", he didn't want to give to much information.

„I saw you two kissing... You know what that means. I have to tell someone. Or I could...", the mysterious women started smiling.  
„Et per trecentos annos maledicent eis. Et non morieris et renasci, et triginta et septem et inter saecula saeculorum. Omni tempore invenies quid amare se intérim." spoke the woman. Neither of the two could speak or understand Latin.

The two boys started staring at each other and couldn't help but laugh.  
„What? We only speak Swedish" Kenma told her.

„You will see soon enough", the lady went into the woods and disappeared.

„What was that?", Kuroo was obviously confused about the thing that just happened.

„Do you think she will tell anyone? I'm a bit worried now"  
Both of them were to afraid that someone else will come so they decided to go home.

On his way back, Kenma was too worried that the crazy woman will tell anyone.

Three weeks passed since the incident in the woods. Nobody caught them yet, but they didn't meet since then either. But that's because Kenma didn't feel well. He was lying in his bed all day. He was close to death.

„Mother... I'm so scared"  
„Dont be! You will be fine. We will find something so you can recover"

The young boy didn't believe her. He knew he's going to die. He knew he can't say goodbye to Kuroo.

„Can I write a letter?"  
His mother nodded and gave him ink and paper. So Kenma started his letter.

„Dear Kuroo,  
I'm very ill and I'll probably die very soon. Promise me to move on and find a wonderful girl so you don't get killed. Have a wonderful family and tell them about me!  
Sincerely Kenma"

He gave the finished product to his mother and fell asleep.

He woke up very soon. It was still dark outside but he knew that it was already the next day. His head was hurting, he was sweating and his breathing was uncontrolled. Kenma started to cough. The boy wasn't able to stop. He coughed blood. It's was hot but he was freezing at the same time. He heard his mom standing up and coming towards him.

„Mother... I don't feel good"  
She sat down and put her hand onto his forehead. It's was hot. She stood up again and went outside to get some cold water. Meanwhile Kenma closed his eyes again because they started to burn.

Suddenly everything went black. He couldn't move. What did just happened? He tried to open his eyes again but he couldn't. He heard his mom shouting and crying. Did he just die? That's not possible... He's still able to hear and smell. He can't be dead. He wasn't ready yet.

„Kenma! Wake up! Don't leave me alone"

He wanted to wake up. He didn't want to leave her. But it was to late. The notice, the smell. They weren't here anymore. His memorys faded. His last thought was Kuroo. He thought about the time they had. The thought about the lady. What did she say?  
„„Et per trecentos annos maledicent eis. Et non morieris et renasci, et triginta et septem Et per trecentos annos maledicent eis. Et non morieris et renasci, et triginta et septem et inter saecula saeculorum. Omni tempore invenies quid amare se intérim."  
Did she curse them? Is it her fault that he's feeling like that? He didn't want to forget about Kuroo...

„Ill be back soon! I promise" with those words he left the village to sell some stuff. The way was long but he knew it was worth it.

After an hour he finally arrived. So he started selling the corn he and his mother had on their fields.

„Hello! Can I have corn please?" Kenma nodded and looked at his first costumer. For a second his breath went away. Those eyes... this hair... The face... Everything was perfect. This guy was perfect.  
„Here you go! I'm Kenma by the way!"  
„Kuroo... Uhm.. I might sound weird but... Do you want to meet some time?"

„Sure! Why not?"

Kuroo... The guy with the brown eyes and brown hair... Kuroo...

He was excited. He didn't see Kuroo in months.  
„I'm gonna grt some wood from the forest!" He started to run as fast as he could. He will tell Kuroo today how he's feeling.

When he arrived at the woods Kuroo wasn't there yet. So he waited... And waited... And waited... He waited for hours.

„Im so sorry! I had to help my father" Kuroo finally came.

„Kuroo! I have to tell you something!" He got nervous.  
Very nervous. If Kuroo didn't love him, Kenma could get killed because of his love.

„Go ahead"  
„I love you" he closed his eyes and thought Kuroo would slap him. Or worse. But he didn't. Instead he kissed him.

Kuroo.. The boy he loved... Kuroo... The boy he spent so much time with... Kuroo... His only friend... Kuroo... the one who made him happy... Kuroo... Who is he again?


	2. Chapter 2

„Its a boy! Honey we got a boy" 

„Kenma! Wake up! You have to help your father"  
He slowly opens his eyes. He was tired but he couldn't just continue sleeping.

„Yes! Im coming" The black-haired boy stood up and went outside. His Dad was already in the carriage.  
„Where are we going to sell today?"  
„We will sell pottery, we made two weeks ago, to the king and his family"  
The king? Now he was excited. He never saw the king in person before. And now he could speak with him. But he had to sell the pottery. So there was no time to speak with him.

The way was long, he could have sleept on the way, but he was too excited for it. They were somewhere he has never seen before. There was a field with wheat growing on it. Children were playing there. The sun was rising while countless birds flew overthe clouds.

Another 30 minutes passed and now he could see the castle.  
„Is that the castle?"  
„Yes it is"

Kenma looked at the big building and couldn't express the words he was thinking. He was impressed how big the building was. How long did it take to build it?

„We're here", his father stood up and walked to the gate. Kenma waited in the carriage. The massive gate opened and Kenma directs the horses through it.

„Thats so impressive", his voice was so quiet, nobody could actually hear him.  
„Wait here. I will sell the pottery now", his father went inside the castle and a man went with him.

Kenma waited long. It slowly became night.  
„Hey! You! What are you doing here?"  
Kenma turned around. He saw a boy. He was a bit younger than him. He had blonde hair, his eyes were hazel and he obviously smaller than Kenma.

„My father is selling our pottery. He said I have to wait here" The boy looked at him.  
„I don't believe you"  
Kenma was confused. Why didn't he believe him.  
„What? Why?"

The boy started to laugh  
„Im just joking. My name is Kuroo and I will be a knight soon!"  
Kuroo? He has heard the name before. But he couldn't remember when he did.  
„Im Kenma. Nice to meet you"

„You don't like jokes, don't you?"  
„I like them. But I was just so confused that I don't got it that it was a joke"

They talked pretty long until Kenmas father came back.  
„We will stay in the village nearby tonight. It is too late to go back home"  
Kenma nodded.  
„You could stay at my house... It's more like a shed but it's big enough for us three"

Kenma looked at his father and smiled. He hoped that his father will say yes.  
„No thank you. Kenma let's go!"  
His smile disappeared but he went away with his father.  
„Wait! Let me go with you. At this time there are so many bandits in the village. Im a knight! I can protect you two" Kuroo ran after them.

Kenma felt a weird feeling inside his chest. He thought that Kuroo is really cute and wanted that he stays by his side. He wanted that Kuroo protects him forever.

The salesman didn't say anything because he didn't really care if Kuroo comes with them. The way wasn't long but it was kinda cold because it was already fall.

„I know the owner of that house! We could stay there" Kuroo pointed at a house so they decided to ask for two rooms.

„Hello! Do you have two free rooms to rent? I'm a knight, you know", Kuroo asked.  
„No I only have one room with two beds free right now"  
Kuroo wanted to stay till the next morning, so he started thinking if he knew a different place where the three could stay.

„Kuroo and me could share one bed". As soon as Kenma realized that he just said that out loud, he started to blush. Kuroo stared at him, what made Kenma even more embarrassed.

Kenma couldn't sleep. His face was facing the wall. His father was already sleeping. Kuroo probably too. So he decided to go outside for a while and look at the stars. 

Outside he sat down on the green grass. He looked up to the stars as suddenly someone sat down next to him. He looked at them and it was Kuroo.  
„Just in case someone wants to attack you. I mean Im a knight "  
Kuroo answered the question without Kenma even asking it. 

They gazed at the stars in silence. Despite the fact that not one word was exchanged, it was still magical. It was as if they were the only people living in this vast universe. For a second, Kuroo averted his gaze to Kenma. He didn't know why but he was instantly drawn into his eyes.

The older ones gray eyes glistened brightly underneath the moonlight. Out of nowhere, Kenma turned around and looked at Kuroo.

The moment their eyes met, they just stared at eachother. Both of them already have feelings for the other person but they knew they can't just confess. They literally just met. 

„You know Kenma. Everytime I will look at the stars, I will think of you"  
Kuroo smiled and looked back to the stars. 

Kenma also smiled  
„I will go inside now and sleep". He stood up and went inside. He was happy, very happy. His love is not one-sided. As soon as he was back, he lay down and immediately fell asleep.


End file.
